


Keeping you close

by Saltyflower



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: A little jealousy, M/M, and me being unable to write sex scenes, but enjoy anyways, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyflower/pseuds/Saltyflower
Summary: Lucas is kinda oblivious and Eliott gets a little jealouseorIt´s short but miss Elu





	Keeping you close

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing and this is what I came up with.  
> First I wanted to actually write the sex but I am just unable to write a sex scene, I´m sorry.  
> I hope you like it anyways.

Lucas was a little drunk (maybe more than a little even though he would never admit that) and that was probably the reason he didn’t understood that the guy (who started talking to him when he got to the bar to get himself another drink) was actually trying to flirt with him.

He was nice and for once Lucas could talk about a somewhat interesting topic with a stranger instead of just the usual lame smalltalk so he was smiling interested and slightly nodding while nipping at his beer.

"Babe."  

The words sent a pleasant shiver down Lucas spine making him immediately turn away from the guy he was talking to just to get pulled against a warm chest by his hips.

Before he can say anything Eliotts lips are on his.

Hot and burning with desire and too heated for such a public place (not that one of them would mind).

When they pull apart Lucas is a little out of breath, taken by surprise by the intensity of the kiss.

Not that he didn't like it. In fact he actually liked it a little too much but still. He hadn't expected for Eliott to be there so suddenly. Or to just kiss him like _that_.

He gets another longing kiss before Eliott puts an arm around Lucas waist protectively pulling him close to his side now looking at the stranger for the first time.

"Do you wanna introduce us Lulu?" He says a hint of teasing in his voice his eyes staying on the other guy and his grip around Lucas hip getting a little stronger. But in a good way.

Before Lucas can do that (what takes him some time because the kiss Eliott just gave him made his mind go blank and he is still trying to compose himself again) the guy smiles a little nervous "Nevermind I wanted to go now anyways. Have a good night." And with that he was gone again.

Lucas didn't really notice the whole conversation (if you could even call it that) finally looking up to Eliott with slightly hooded eyes.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Eliott is grinning turning Lucas around at his hips now so they are facing each other again and pulling him close against his chest.

Lucas opens his mouth to say something but Eliott kisses him again. Deep and longing and full of desire.

"Did you mean this?" he breathes against his neck.

To then continue to press another kiss against the sensitive skin there making Lucas eyes flutter shut not able to contain a small moan when Eliott starts to drag his lips up to Lucas jaw.

"I just didn't want that guy to get any false ideas."

His voice is hoarse and does things to Lucas and his body that shouldn't happen in a public place like the bar they`re at. But he really couldn't care less about that right now when all he wanted was Eliott and all he was feeling was Eliott.

 _Eliott, Eliott, Eliott_. All over him. His hands on his hips, his back, his face. His lips on his, his neck.

God those lips.

Lucas bites his own lip to stop himself from letting out another moan when Eliotts grits his teeth along his neck, down to his collarbone that peaks out of his shirt.

When he pulls away from Lucas, out of breath and his eyes dark with desire and want, his hair is even more of a mess than usual because of Lucas hands being in there just seconds ago.

And he looks so, _so_ fucking hot like that.

Lucas knows that he probably also looks like a mess right now but he really _really_ doesn't care.

"We should go home." Is all he gets out. Voice hoarse while he stumbles upon the words.

Eliott just grabs his hand for an answer pulling him out of the bar. He quickly stops outside to press Lucas roughly against the wall and kiss him again.

And Lucas just can't get enough of this.

Can’t get enough of Eliott. Eliotts body. Eliotts lips.o

Their way home to Eliotts flat takes way to long for Lucas liking and even though they are pressed together as close as possible while walking, arms around each other stopping way too often for hungry kisse,s Lucas still feels too far away from Eliott.

When Eliotts door finally shuts behind them Lucas has him already pressed against it kissing him and simultaneously pulling his shirt up to finally _feel_ his boyfriend.

When they are laying in Eliotts bed much later, pressed close together, arms around each other, legs tangled, all Lucas feels is love and pure happiness.

Because he could stay just like this forever.

Just the two of them together, in their own little bubble.

He smiles, nudging Eliotts nose with his causing him to open his eyes little also a small smile on the lips.

“I love you, Eliott” he whispers making Eliotts smile grow wider while he closes his eyes again.

“Me too.”

He pulls Lucas even closer brushing his lips against the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too, Lucas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I am happy About comments and constructive criticism.  
> If you want to visit me on Tumblr @ saltyflowr
> 
> Also I planned on Posting a 5+1 Evak Thing but I got stuck and rewrote Five times now so we´ll see when that will come out. When it does it will probably something completely different but that´s life.
> 
> Have a nice day/night/evening  
> xx


End file.
